I love you, I miss you
by chibi-mitsuki
Summary: Sakura is popular and pretty. Every year on Valentine's Day, she gets lots of presents. But this year is a little different...(SXS)I suck at summary's! Please read and review!
1. Bad News

This is my first fanfic… Pls read and review!!

Italic Thoughts

Chapter 1: Bad news

Flashback

Doorbell ringing

'_Who could that be? It's the middle of winter… It can't possibly be nii-chan. He said he was staying over at Yukito's tonight… It can't be tou-chan either. He's out of town and he told me he was coming back only next week…. Tomoyo's on honeymoon. So it definitely can't be her… Then, who is it??' _Sakura thought as she walked towards the door.

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura screamed as she flung herself into her seventeen year old boyfriends arms.

"Come in! You must be freezing! I'll make you some hot chocolate," Sakura said and quickly ran to the kitchen.

Syaoran then walked in, took a seat on the sofa and looked around while waiting for her. _'She must be home alone since I don't see Touya or her dad around….' _Syaoran thought and sighed in relief.

"Here's your hot chocolate," Sakura said as she placed his mug on the coffee table and snuggled up with Syaoran.

They were sitting in silence until…

"Sakura, I need to tell you something," Syaoran said breaking the silence

"Hmmm… What is it?" Sakura said sleepily lifting her head from his shoulders to look at him

"Well…. Errrrr….. My mum called and well…. It seems the Elders want me back… In Hong Kong… I really don't want to go back but…." Syaoran said and immediately kept silent waiting for Sakura's answer

"Oh….I see," Sakura choked out while holding back her tears. She then turned away.

"Sakura, please don't cry… I'm sorry…. I don't want this too…. But I can't disrespect the Elders and get my mum into trouble…." Syaoran said as he moved in closer and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…. It's just that… Well…. I'm gonna miss you so much!" she said and burst into tears

"I'm gonna miss you too….." Syaoran said while caressing Sakura's hair hoping to comfort her.

End of Flashback

'_That happened four years ago…." _

That's the end of the first chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Info: Sakura and Syaoran are 17 but Syaoran is 4 months older than Sakura…..


	2. My life without you

This is my second chapter. I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 2 : My life without you

'_That happened four years ago,'_ Sakura thought while looking at the picture of Syaoran and herself which Tomoyo had taken when they were on a double date with Eriol and Tomoyo.

"It's Valentine's Day, Sakura!!! Wake up!!! Oh… You're up…" Tomoyo said as she charged into Sakura's room

"You make it sound like its wrong…" Sakura said as she quickly hid the photo under her pillow.

"Why up so early?? Nervous about Valentine's Day? Afraid you won't get any gifts??" Tomoyo said teasingly.

"No, it's not that.."

"Of course it's not, silly! If you don't get any gifts today I'd divorce Eriol," interrupted Tomoyo.

"Hey, you shouldn't put our marriage on the line, Tomoyo!" Eriol said as he stood at the doorway.

"Hehe… Sorry Eriol. Why up so early?" Tomoyo said as she gave Eriol a peck on the cheek and walked towards Sakura's bed to help tidy up.

"Eww… Do you mind?!" Sakura said pushing her blanket aside and getting out of bed to help Tomoyo.

"Sakura, what's this?" Tomoyo said smiling as she removed the photo from under Sakura's pillow.

"It's nothing!" Sakura said as she snatched the photo from Tomoyo and put it in her pajama pocket.

"Sakura's blushing…giggle" teased Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I'm going to take my bath and get dressed so please STOP GIGGLING and GET OUT of my room before I'm late for work!" Sakura shouted as she ushered Tomoyo and Eriol out of the room.

"Mo….." Sakura sighed, taking out the photo from her pocket, took one last look at it then kept it and went to take her bath.

After half an hour, she finished her breakfast and was ready to go.

'_This is going to be a long day….'_ Sakura thought as she started her car and headed of to work.

Well, that's the end!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Valentine's Day

Konichiwa mina-san!! I hope u like my last two chapters.. Here's the 3rd!! Review onegai!!!

Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

(At work)

"Morning, Miss Sakura," greeted the receptionist.

"Morning," replied Sakura before entering the lift and pressing the button labeled number 17(By the way, Sakura is working at a finance company)

"17th floor," rang the cool female voice.

Sakura then stepped out of the lift and started walking to her office.(Sakura is the head of the financial markets depertments)

"Morning, Yui. Any messages for me?" asked Sakura before heading in to her office.

"No, Miss Sakura. Oh, but you have a meeting today at 2.00p.m," informed Yui.(Yui's the secretary)

"Oh, thank you," replied Sakura opening her office door and walking in.

(After about an hour)

(Knock on the door)

"Come in," Sakura said immediately not looking up from her work.

"I'm looking for Miss Sakura. Would you happen to be her, pretty missy?" the deliveryman said flirtatiously.

"Yes, I am," Sakura said and looked up.

"Oh, flowers…Could you please put it over there for me?" Sakura said pointing at the sofa at the corner where the other bouquets were.

"Certainly missy, but if I did, would you consider going out with me?" asked the deliveryman.

"No, thank you….er…. Adam," replied Sakura looking up at his name tag.

"Awwww….. Come on…… It wouldn't hurt….." said Adam teasingly.

"I'm really sorry…. I can't…. I'm really busy…" replied Sakura sharply and continued with her work.

'_Why can't he take the hint? It's so annoying!!' _Sakura thought grumpily.

"Why not? I'm a nice guy… Come on… Don't be a work-a-holic…." Adam went on.

"A cup of…" Adam continued but was cut off when Yui entered.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt but its time for your meeting, Miss Sakura," Yui said.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything. Mister Adam here was just leaving, right Adam?" Sakura asked sternly.

"Yes, well… Bye…." Adam said while leaving disappointed.

"Thank you, Yui! You have no idea how annoying he is," Sakura said sighing in relief.

"No problem, Miss Sakura. But he was kind of charming," teased Yui.

"If you like him, you can have him. You can have all the other deliverymen too! Well, I'd better get going then, I don't want to be late," Sakura said walking out.

"Yes, miss," Yui said following her out to return to her desk.

Well, that the end! Hope you like this one! And again: REVIEW ONEGAI!!


	4. New Guy

Hey, thanks for all your reviews!!! Here's the fourth chapter!!! Hope you like it!!

By the way this chapter is where the main part comes in..hehe..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: New guy

"Ok, since everyone's here, we can get started," announced Mister Yanagi, the company president before taking a seat.

Mister Yanagi was discussing something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mister Yanagi said.

A guy then stepped in but Sakura was too busy reading a proposal that she hadn't noticed who walked in.

Mister Yanagi looked at the guy and said,

"Attention everyone! I have very important news today," Mister Yanagi said.

"This is Li Syaoran. He's going to be working with us from today," continued Mister Yanagi.

At the name Li Syaoran, Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Sa…..ku…..ra…"

"Syao….ran…."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" both of them exclaimed.

Everyone in the room was looking at them. Sakura blushed and Syaoran somehow found the floor more interesting.

"Mister Yanagi…. Sir…. Could you please excuse me for a minute?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes, of course… but are you o…" Yanagi asked but was cut off as Sakura dashed out of the room.

"Sakura…" Syaoran thought not paying attention to Mister Yanagi.

"Er… Syaoran, are you listening to me?" questioned Yanagi.

"Yes, sir'" answered Syaoran distractedly.

"If so, could you please take a seat then?" Yanagi said pointing at an empty chair between himself and Sakura.

"As, I was saying, it would be unfair if I just picked Syaoran to work here without a reason, right?" Yanagi continued grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, here's the reason. Syaoran is my future son-in-law. He is engaged to my youngest daughter, Kaoru. They would be getting married in 2 months and I would like him to get used to this work environment as he will be in charge of this company someday soon," finished Yanagi happily.

'Oh, congratulation's sir!', 'That's great news sir! Don't forget to invite me to your wedding' and 'Li-san here is a fine man! Your daughter is very lucky sir!' could be heard from inside the room.

But little did they know…..

'_He's getting married….. to Yanagi-san's daughter….." _Sakura thought sadly, standing at the door, dreading to go in.

'_I wonder if Sakura's okay… She looked kind of sad' _thought Syaoran standing at the corner of the room.

'_I'm sorry, Sakura… This wasn't my will…..'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the end! I'm sorry I couldn't write it longer… I didn't have anything else to write….

REVIEW ONEGAI!!!! ()


	5. He's getting married

Hey, again review arigatou gozaiamasu!!!! Here's the fifth chapter!! Hope you like it!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: He's getting married….

"Okay the meeting's over. You may all go now," Mister Yanagi announced.

Everyone started moving out. Syaoran was the first to open the door as he was the nearest to it. When it opened, he found Sakura there, looking straight at him, shocked. She then moved to the side.

"Oh, is the meeting over?" Sakura asked sweetly trying hard to smile.

"Yes, it is," answered Mister Yanagi looking at her curiously yet, concerned.

"Are you okay, Kinomoto-san?" continued Mister Yanagi.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse me," Sakura answered quickly and walked away before Syaoran could catch up to her.

'_Sakura…..'_ thought Syaoran.

Meanwhile…..

'_Oh my god!! He's getting MARRIED!!!' _Sakura screamed inside her head as she held back her tears immediately shutting the door behind her.

'_What's more he's getting married to Yanagi-san's daughter, Sakura! Get a grip! You can never get him back…' _Sakura thought sadly taking a seat at her desk.

She pressed the speed dial button to Yui's extension. She could hear the phone ringing just outside her door.

"Hello, Yanagi Corp. How may I help you?" Yui said answering the phone.

"Hi Yui, its Sakura. Could you call me to inform me before somebody comes in? I'm busy and I don't want to be disturbed," Sakura said wearily.

'_Yeah busy thinking bout nothing….'_ Sakura thought bitterly.

"Yes, of course Miss Sakura," replied Yui. "Are you okay Miss Sakura?" Yui continued.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Yui," Sakura answered and hung up.

For the next hour, Sakura was just going through some paperwork distractedly.

'What am I going to do?' kept popping up in Sakura's mind.

Meanwhile outside the office…

'_There's her office,' _Syaoran thought walking towards it. He was about to knock when…

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go in. Miss Sakura doesn't want to be disturbed," Yui informed.

"Oh… Could you tell her I'm Li Syaoran and I need to see her urgently," Syaoran asked looking at Yui.

"Oh, sure.. One second please Mister Li," Yui answered.

'_He must be new.. I haven't seen him around… I wonder what he wants with Miss Sakura..' _Yui thought.

Back in the office…

Suddenly the phone rang.

'_It's just the phone Sakura! Calm down!' _Sakura thought

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto desu," Sakura said immediately after picking up the receiver.

"Miss Sakura, sorry to disturb but there's someone here to see you," Yui said.

"Oh, who is it?" Sakura asked.

"Well he says he's name's Li Syaoran…." Yui answered.

'_Syaoran?!..' _Sakura thought, stunned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, that's the end of my chappie!! REVIEW ONEGAI!!!


	6. The Reason

Hey, hoped you guys enjoyed chapter 5. Here's chapter 6. Hope you like it!! Oh and thanks for all your reviews!! And to my chea… Thanks so much for reviewing!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: The Reason

'_Syaoran?!...' _Sakura thought stunned.

"Miss Sakura? Miss Sakura?!" Yui asked, panicking.

'_Something's wrong…' _Syaoran thought worriedly and immediately headed towards the door, opening it.

"Sir, wait a second! You can't go in!" Yui exclaimed, trying to stop him.

"It's okay…. Let him in.." Sakura said putting down the receiver.

"Yes, Miss Sakura," Yui said doubtfully as she left the office.

"And what brought you here to see me?" Sakura asked as she walked towards Syaoran.

"I wanted to see you..and I wanted to expla…" Syaoran said but was cutt off.

"You don't have to explain….. I don't want to hear anything…" Sakura said and she stopped walking, standing in front of him.

"Sakura…. Please liste…" Syaoran said, trying to explain.

"Stop… enough…. I've already said I don't want any expla…." Sakura interrupted yet again but was stopped as Syaoran kissed Sakura on the lips.

Sakura kissed back, enjoying it. Her hands circled around Syaoran's neck while Syaoran placed his hands around her waist. He pushed her down onto the sofa.

'_I know I shouldn't be doing this…. But it just feels so right……'_ (Syaoran)

'_I wish time would stop right now…' _(Sakura)

'_I love her…. My Sakura…' _(Syaoran)

_I love him... My Syaoran..' _(Sakura)

When they were finally out of breath, they hesitantly pulled apart. They were sitting on the sofa, Syaoran was fiddling with Sakura's hair while Sakura was leaning against Syaoran on his chest.

"Sakura…. I'm sorry…. " Syaoran asked sadly.

"What for?..." Sakura asked, nervous about the answer.

"I didn't want to get married…. but I had too…." Syaoran answered.

"What do you mean you had to?.." Sakura asked, confused.

"Mister Yanagi's father helped my family when we had a financial problem a long time ago… I was only about 5… He's only wish was that both our family's could be united. Since the Yanagi family only had daughters, my sister's couldn't be married off to them… So, that left only me… I was engaged to Kaoru-san the moment I was born… My mum told me about it when I was back in Hong Kong… She said she was sorry she hadn't told me earlier...... It wasn't her fault… Since myself and Kaoru were of age the Yanagi family wanted us to be married as soon as possible… I'm sorry Sakura… but I didn't want my family indebted to the Yanagi's anymore…." Syaoran explained.

"It's okay… It wasn't your fault…" Sakura said hugging him.

"Thank you, Sakura…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's the end of this chapter!! I hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW ONEGAI!!!


	7. Who is Sakura Kinomoto!

Hi guys!! Thanks so much for reviewing…Here's the 7th Chap… This is where Kaoru is introduced… Hope u like it!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Who is Sakura Kinomoto?!

'_Where is Syaoran's office?' _Kaoru thought looking at the directory, looking for Syaoran's new office. (By the way, managers offices are on their own floors… For example the whole of the 17th floor belongs to Sakura)

Kaoru found the office and walked towards Syaoran's secretary.

"Hi…er….?" Kaoru asked

"Yumi," answered Yumi

"Hi, Yumi. Is Syaoran in his office?" Kaoru asked

"No….er…. miss??" Yumi asked

"Its actually Mrs Li," Kaoru answered making it clear to Yumi that Syaoran was hers as Yumi seemed rather interested in Syaoran

"No, Mrs Li, he's not in…" Yumi answered, disappointed at the answer

"Do you know where he is?" Kaoru asked again

"He should be at Sakura Kinomoto's office on the 17th floor. He's been there for a while… You might find him there," Yumi answered

'_Sakura Kinomoto?! Who the hell is she?!'_ Kaoru thought angrily

"Thank you, Yumi," Kaoru answered briefly and headed towards the lift

She then pressed the number 17 button as soon as she entered the lift.

"!7th floor," the cool female voice rang .

She then walked along the corridor heading towards Sakura's office.

"There it is…" Kaoru thought triumphantly, heading towards it

Meanwhile, inside the office…

"Miss, you can't enter without Miss Sakura's consent!" Sakura and Syaoran heard Yui yelling her head off at someone.

They both shifted in their positions, straightening themselves and stood up. They then walked towards the door, hoping to find out the cause of the commotion.

"I will enter when I want to!!! I am Yanagi's daughter! Now let me go through you little bitch!!!" Kaoru yelled

"Sakura….wait…..stop….." Syaoran said, stopping Sakura just in time.

"Hoe? Nande?" Sakura asked. (Sakura hasn't heard Kaoru's voice before so she doesn't know it Kaoru outside)

Kaoru then burst into the room, she looked at Syaoran then shifted her gaze to Sakura

"Syao-kun, what are you doing here?" Kaoru questioned, trying to keep her cool. Sakura was jealous when Kaoru called Syaoran Syao-kun

"With her…." Kaoru added, glaring at Sakura

"Sakura, this is Kaoru…My…. Fiancée.." Syaoran introduced, pointing at Kaoru

He then turned towards Kaoru.

"I was just discussing some details of the documents(pointing at the files on Sakura's desk) with her," Syaoran answered Kaoru, trying to stay calm

"Oh… I see…" Kaoru said, still suspicious

"Well, are you coming Syao-kun?? We're going to be late for the dinner date with daddy… sweetie" Kaoru added looking over to Sakura who was jealous.

"Yes, of course. Let's go then…" Syaoran said hesitantly

While they were leaving, Syaoran slipped a note into Sakura's hand which he managed to scribble on before he left. Sakura opened the note. The note read:

I love you, my little cherry blossom.

Love,

Little Wolf

'_Syaoran…' _Sakura thought, keeping the note safely into her pocket

Outside the office building

'_I wonder if she read it?' _Syaoran thought, smiling

'_What is he thinking about?' _Kaoru thought, jealously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, that's the end of the chappie!!! Merry Christmas and REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!


	8. Roses

Hey guys!! Here's the 7th chap!! Hope you like it mina-san!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Roses…

When Sakura had arrived home, she told Tomoyo everything right away. Tomoyo kept shouting 'Kawaii!!' occasionally while Eriol just sat there listening with a grin plastered on his face. Sakura could see right through his thoughts.

"If you want to say something stupid and unreasonable… Don't.." Sakura said before Eriol could start.

Tomoyo giggled as she lookes at both of them.

"I'm going to bathe now and then retreat into bed," Sakura announced getting up from the chair she was sitting on and walked upstairs.

"And don't think or try doing anything stupid and unreasonable either…. Eriol… It applies to you too Tomoyo…" Sakura added immediately as she saw both of them sneaking towards the phone from upstairs.

Next Morning…

Sakura got up and was ready to go to work earlier than usual, hoping to avoid Eriol and Tomoyo, which she had managed.

At Work….

"Morning, Miss Sakura. You're early today," Yui greeted Sakura when she saw her at the entrance.

"Hehe…" Sakura laughed nervously as she walked with Yui.

They then entered the lift. Yui helped press the button for the 17th floor.

"17th floor," rang the cool female voice, as usual.

They then walked out and headed to their respective places.

"Oh….Hold on a second, Miss Sakura," Yui said stopping Sakura just in time before she entered her office.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"This is for you," Yui said handing over the bouquet of roses she had found on her desk which was addressed to Sakura. Yui couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, thank you," Sakura said before entering her office.

'_I wonder who these are from? Well, we'll find out then..' _Sakura thought taking out the letter from the envelope that came with the roses. Inside the letter:

Ying Fa,

Yanagi-san asked me to inform you that he wants to see both of us at his office at 4 this afternoon. Looking forward to it!! Make sure you're on time! Don't be late!!

Little Wolf

"Mo… Syaoran…." Sakura whispered to herself.

Later….

Sakura arrived at Yanagi's office at the same time Syaoran did. Syaoran was standing there with……Kaoru…. Syaoran noticed her and gave her one of his rare smiles and said,

"Morning, Sakura-chan,"

"Morning," Sakura replied

Kaoru was getting jealous. Both of them were standing there just staring at each other, each in their own fantasy world. Kaoru coughed loudly to get their attention.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked a bit dazed.

"Shall we go in?" Kaoru suggested grumpily.

"Yeah let's go," Syaoran replied, blushing.

"Are you coming Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, looking at Sakura who was still dazed.

"Hoe? Oh… right…I'm coming…" Sakura replied blushing as well.

'_Syaoran is mine…and no one else's…..' _Kaoru thought angrily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, that's the end of this chappie!! REVIEW ONEGAI!!

P.S: Does anyone noe what lil sis is called in Japanese?? If anyone does, please send the answer to . Arigatou!!!


	9. Company Trip Part 1

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Sorry it took so long to update.. My internet broke down!! Thanks Felicia for updating this for me!! I owe you….. So, here's the 9th chap!!! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Company Trip – Part 1

"Good afternoon all," greeted Yanagi as Sakura, Syaoran, and Kaoru entered the room.

"Take a seat, I have important news to tell all of you," he continued.

"Yes, sir," Sakura and Syaoran replied together. They looked at each other and blushed while Kaoru watched them jealously.

"Sakura, Syaoran, I would like you to go to a conference in America. The conference will take about a week. Is that okay?" Yanagi asked.

"Of course it's okay!! I mean… Of course, it's fine…" Syaoran answered.

Sakura just nodded as she was distracted by Kaoru, who was emitting smoke and sending 'HE'S MINE' signals to Sakura.

'_Finally… Some time alone with Sakura! No Kaoru!! Arigatou kami-sama!!!' _Syaoran thought happily…

'_Kaoru's scary…'_ thought Sakura whom Kaoru was still mad at.

'_Don't be so happy… This isn't over…' _Kaoru thought, fuming…

"Okay, if it's cleared, then you may…" Yanagi continued but was cut off when Kaoru coughed loudly.

She then bent down to whisper something to Yanagi. Yanagi then muttered a small 'Oh'.

"I almost forgot the most important thing. Kaoru will be going along with both of you. I hope you don't mind, she just couldn't bear to be apart from Syaoran," Yanagi said proudly and laughing heartily.

"Of course, otousama…," Kaoru said smiling smugly at Sakura.

"Hai… No problem…," Sakura replied.

'_I knew it… This was too good to be true…" _Sakura thought disappointedly.

"Wakarimasu, otousama…" Syaoran replied, his smile faltering.

"Kuso ona!! KAMISAMA HIDOI!!" Syaoran thought angrily.

"Okay, NOW you may go," Yanagi said suddenly interrupting Sakura and Syaoran's thoughts.

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" Kaoru asked Syaoran.

"Yeah… I'm coming…" Syaoran said, trying to keep his temper.

"Sakura?" Syaoran called.

"Oh… Right… Coming…" Sakura said getting up to leave.

Outside

"Let's go for lunch," Kaoru said dragging Syaoran before he could run off.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I'm starving. Why don't you come too?" Syaoran asked Sakura hopefully, turning around.

Kaoru glared at Sakura, sending off "He's mine, BACK OFF!" signals.

"Err… No thanks… I don't want to… disturb the both of you…" Sakura replied, looking apologetic.

"Oh… Okay then," Syaoran said understanding what she was trying to say, but still couldn't hide his look of disappointment.

Outside the building

Syaoran's cellphone suddenly beeped.

The screen flashed.

1 message received.

Syaoran then opened it. The message said, 'I'm sorry… I hope you understand… and thank you…' He then scrolled down and saw the sender's name, Ying Fa.

He smiled at it. Kaoru saw it.

"Who was the message from?" Kaoru asked.

"Just some company people," Syaoran said, still smiling.

"Ok……" Kaoru continued, not believing a word.

At the restaurant

"Excuse me for a second," Syaoran said, excusing himself to the toilet.

"Yeah, sure…" Kaoru answered.

'_Good, Syaoran's gone. Finally… I can have a look at it,' _Kaoru thought reaching towards Syaoran's cellphone.

She then scrolled through his messages.

'_The latest message… This must be it,' _Kaoru thought triumphantly.

"Thank you… From… Ying Fa?" Kaoru read.

"Ying Fa??... Sakura…" Kaoru whispered angrily.


	10. Company Trip Part 2

**Chapter 10: Company Trip Part. 2**

'_If things couldn't get any worse… First I was sent on a lovely business trip with Sakura but…. Kaoru tagging along as well! NOW, guess who I'm seated next to? K-A-O-R-U! Sigh… I was wrong when I said it couldn't… WILL SHE EVER STOP TALKING?!' _Syaoran thought angrily. He looked over at Kaoru who was still going on and on and on…. Syaoran then took the opportunity to try and yank his hand gently out from her surprisingly strong grip.

"Syaoran, are you listening? I asked if you'd prefer a garden wedding or a wedding in a church?" Kaoru asked hotly, looking over at him.

"Huh? Yeah… Of course I was… About the wedding reception, I'll leave it all up to you Kaoru-chan…." Syaoran answered distractedly.

"Mo…. Syaoran… You don't have to call me 'Kaoru-chan' anymore, from now on, you call me 'Kaoru'" Kaoru said loudly making sure Sakura who was seated right behind them heard her.

"Yeah, whatever…" Syaoran answered trying to ignore her.

He then started reading some documents, waiting for Kaoru to fall asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Everyone can here you Kaoru! Rub it in why don't cha?' _Sakura thought angrily.

She then returned to reading her documents…. Distractedly….

'_sigh…. I know it'd be wrong to say she can't come…. She his after all his stinking fiancée! ' _Sakura thought angrily, squeezing the pen she was holding and breaking it into half.

"HOE!!!!" Sakura screamed out loud, receiving a concerned look from Syaoran.

"You okay?" he whispered, looking over at a sleeping Kaoru to check if her headphones were on.

He then sneaked out from his seat and moved to sit next to Sakura.

"You sure?" he continued, still whispering

"Mhmm…." Sakura answered, avoiding his gaze

"Hey….." Syaoran said lifting her chin, kissing her on the lips.

"Are you sure?" he continued, pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" Sakura answered, smiling

"Good….." he said, caressing her cheek

He then leaned in for another kiss, this time a more passionate one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru suddenly stirred and woke up.

'_Hmmm… Why is there music?' _Kaoru thought, moving her hand towards her ear to find the headphones.

'_Syaoran's too sweet…. Speaking of Syaoran…. Where is he?' _Kaoru thought, looking over to her left.

She then turned behind and found….


	11. Intrusion

Hey! Thanks for all your reviews! Here's chapter 11! Hope you like it!

-

Chapter 11: Intrusion

Kaoru turned around to look behind and she found Sakura and Syaoran sitting next to each other, looking flushed. Both Syaoran and Sakura thought they had gotten off just in time. However, Kaoru and her witty sense knew something was up, judging by the looks on their faces when she turned around.

"Syao-kun, what are you doing there?" Kaoru asked, managing to control her urge to ask what had happened.

"Oh… Kaoru-chan… I was just helping her…um….. pick up her pen…." Syaoran said finishing off lamely.

'_Pick up my pen…. I wonder if Kaoru's gonna fall for it….'_ (Sakura)

'_I can't even come up with a good excuse… Damn it… I wonder is she noticed….' _(Syaoran)

"Oh… I see…. Well come back into your own seat… The plane's about to board…." Kaoru said, facing the front again.

'_She fell for it!' _both Sakura and Syaoran thought simultaneously.

"I'd better go… see you later…." Syaoran whispered, giving Sakura a swift peck on the cheek before leaving.

'_You will pay… Ying Fa….'_

-In the hotel-

"Hi, we're from Yanagi Corp, our president Mr. Yanagi said he had booked us three rooms, am I right?" Syaoran asked the receptionist at the desk.

"Three rooms? But I thought Mr. Yanagi only booked one room?" the receptionist asked, shocked.

"Let me check..." she announced, heading to the phone to make some calls.

She then hung up and walked towards us again

"I'm sorry, there was a mistake… Mr. Yanagi DID book three rooms but when we called to re-confirm, he changed it to one room and one suite. It's a honeymoon suite," the receptionist asked, smiling.

"A HONEYMOON SUITE!" Syaoran practically screamed, receiving curious glances from the other guests.

"It doesn't really matter… I'll just take the single room.. You and Kaoru can take the suite…" Sakura said, dreading the trip more and more by the minute.

"So… Would you like the keys now sir?" the receptionist asked nervously.

"Err… Yeah sure…. " Syaoran said, feeling dead hearing the room arrangements.

"Here are the keys, the single room is on the 10th floor and the suite is located on the 20th floor. Enjoy your stay," the receptionist informed.

-Time skip-

Kaoru and Syaoran were in the lift, changed and heading out for lunch. On their way down, the lift stopped by the 10th floor. The doors opened revealing a… Sakura. Syaoran was rather surprised seeing the woman in front of him was actually the Sakura he knew. He has never seen her in casual wear at this age. She was normally in formal wear with the skirts, pants and long sleeved shirts. Now, she was wearing a simple baby-T and a black pair of jeans. It may have been simple but it still looked perfect on her.

"Oh, hi!" Sakura greeted Syaoran and Kaoru and stepped into the lift.

Kaoru answered with only a simple nod.

'_That's REALLY rude!' _Syaoran thought angrily.

"Hi.." Syaoran replied.

"Going out for lunch?" Syaoran continued

"Yeah… You too?" Sakura inquired

"Yep… Hey, why don't you come along?" Syaoran asked hopefully.

"Why not?" Sakura answered smiling at Syaoran, making sure not to keep any eye contact with Kaoru.

'_Grrrrr….'_

-Time skip-

(After the first meeting)

_(There will be 7 meetings, k?)_

"Why don't you send those documents to me later?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, sure…" Sakura answered, trying to make the conversation short as Kaoru was heading their way.

-Time skip-

Sakura was in the lift, on her way to Syaoran's suite with the documents. Once she was on the 20th floor, she stepped out of the lift and headed towards Syaoran's suite door. She knocked the door. Suddenly she heard a thud.

'_What happened?' _Sakura thought worriedly.

She then tried turning the doorknob. It was unlocked. He then opened the door hoping nothing was amidst… She stepped in to the room, walking through the corridor linked to the main room. There was some light. She walked further. She then stood there, shocked… She saw….

-

That's the end of this chappie! So… REVIEW ONEGAI!


	12. How I Feel

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update… I had my exams… Anyway, I'll stop talking now and let u read the next chappie! Enjoy!

Chapter 12:How I feel… 

By-passer POV

"I wonder why she's crying?" asked Yuki.

"She'll be sick if she doesn't go home soon!" exclaimed Shuichi. (Yuki's boyfriend.. Yes, boyfriend…)

"Anyway we'd better leave her alone, it won't be nice to butt in on her business," Yuki explained turning away.

"But, she's heading into…" protested Shuichi.

"No more buts," Yuki said, cutting Shuichi short.

"Besides, you're already sick, I don't want you to get any worse, so let's go home…" Yuki continued, pulling Shuichi away.

End of POV

Sakura's POV

Flashback

I entered the room and…

End of Flashback

"Arghhh! Get out of my head!" I screamed, crying my heart out.

I then put my hands on my head, shaking it vigorously hoping to let all the bad memories flow out with the rain that was already falling, and pit pattering on my back. I let myself fall to the ground. I had been walking for what felt like a few hours and I had no idea where I was heading to. It was then, when reality smacked into me that I took the courtesy to look up and around. I took in was I saw, well what I managed to se at least. It was dark all around and there were walls everywhere. There were also a few broken windows, a few clothes line, with no clothes on though and there were…

"Aah! Rats!"

End of POV

Syaoran's POV

'_Where is she?'_

Flashback

Sakura entered the room and saw Kaoru and me in a well… awkward position. We were both on the floor, with Kaoru on top of me with only a shirt on.. MY shirt! And me… well I had only a towel on….

I saw her standing there at the doorway, shock written all over her face.

She muttered a small, yet heard 'Gomen' and fled….

Kaoru just sat there, smilling.

End of Flashback

"Damn you, Kaoru! Why did you do that!" I shouted to myself, hitting my steering wheel out of anger.

I shook my head, getting rid of all thoughts and continued my search for Sakura.

'_It's already late too….' _

I looked at my clock. It showed the time… 12.30 p.m.

End of POV

Sakura's POV

Suddenly there was a voice.

"Who's there!"

I kept quiet. I then heard footsteps and turned to the source of the sound.

It was……

Okay, I'm gonna end here! Review! If I dun get at least 10 reviews I WILL NOT update! Cause it means the story's not good enough….


	13. I'm sorry

Hi! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for all your updates! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 13: I'm sorry… 

Sakura's POV

It was… a man… tall, dark and lean… I couldn't see most of his features clearly but I could see his eyes… They were what struck me the most… His eyes were a clear sapphire blue… It reminded me of a clear day… Calm and serene... I couldn't avert my gaze from him… His eyes reminded me of Syaoran's… How they always had me captivated by them...That thought brought tears to my eyes. I immediately wiped them away and concentrated on my current crisis.

"Hey, it's a girl!" another voice said.

"Shut up and come out!" the blue-eyed man said angrily.

"Sheesh, keep your pants on Bryan…" the other said, stepping out from behind him. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He seemed taller than Bryan.

"Well, Jake, if you weren't acting like such an idiot then maybe I wouldn't have shouted!" Bryan said, clearly irritated.

"Whatever… Anyway, she doesn't seem to be from around here…" Jake said, directing his attention to me again.

"Yeah… So?" Bryan said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Heh… You know what I want to do… Besides, I need it…" Jake continued, still eyeing me.

"Do you have to?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah… So, it's either you're in or you're not…" Jake answered, now checking me out.

"Besides, she's nice…" he continued.

"Do whatever you want…" Bryan said, turning away.

I was starting to get nervous… What does he mean by 'Do whatever you want…"? I didn't have to wait long for the answer. Jake started to walk towards me… He pinned me to the wall and…..

End of POV

Syaoran's POV

I climbed out of my car, holding an umbrella. I decided to walk from there on, scanning the streets or any sign of Sakura but unfortunately, the streets were devoid of any living form. It was one of those quiet, cool nights. Suddenly I heard muttering and the shuffling of feet. I turned around and spotted two men. One of them, a pink-headed boy must have been about 19 and his partner, a blonde must have been around 22. I walked up to them…

"Hi, sorry to disturb you but have you seen a woman, aged around 21 with auburn hair and emerald eyes? I asked, staring at them as they tried to remember.

"Oh, I did! She was heading into…. I can't really remember…" The pink-head said.

"Shuichi…. (sigh) She was heading into Harlem Area… Manhattan…" the blonde said.

"Yeah, that was it! Hehe…" Shuichi continued bashfully.

"I… see…. Tha… Thank you…" I muttered distractedly and ran back to my car.

'_Please be well… Sakura….'_

End Of POV

Sakura's POV

He pinned me to the wall and crushed his lips onto mine, swallowing my cries and screams and terror. I gasped and tried pushing him off of me but he was too strong… too powerful. He smelt and tasted like alcohol... It was disgusting… His hands found their way to my shirt and he started to pull it off…When he was done, he then moved to my pants and he took that off easily and he unzipped his pants after that and put his hands around me again… His lips were still on mine, silencing me….

I could only whimper, struggle and cry… I felt so weak… So useless… I felt him opening my legs wider and him moving closer… I tried resisting but it was of no use… My vision started to blur and my body hurt…. My head felt light… He was done… I was raped… It sounded so hard, even when I thought of it…He stood up and zipped up his pants… I was crying uncontrollably… I looked past him... The last thing I saw were sapphire blue eyes, filled with sadness and sympathy before I fell into total darkness…

'_I'm sorry… Little Wolf…'_

End Of POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, there you have it! Don't worry, it's not the last chapter… Hehe… The next chapter will be coming up soon… I hope… Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you don't… No chapter 14… Muahahahahaha! ; 


	14. She Doesn't Remember Me

Chapter 14: She…. Doesn't remember….

Hello! I'm sorry for updating this so late! I've been studying… I'm kidding… Anyway, I hope you'll like this next chapter….!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran's POV

"Sakura… Sakura!"

_Where are you Sakura?_

End of POV

"Sir, we've found her, but…."

"Never mind that... Whatever it is, it can wait…"

"But sir, this is impor…"

"Nothing matters more than Sakura!"

"Ye…Yes sir…"

"I'm sorry….."

"It's alright… Don't worry"

"Thank you…"

"Please meet at the hospital later..."

"Of course…"

Syaoran's POV

"How is she?"

"She's fine… But… Ummm… I do have some bad news…"

"What is it! Tell Me! Is it a coma? Well?"

"Wait, sir… Please… Listen… It's just that… She's been raped…"

"Ra… raped? Are… Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, sir… I'm very sorry…."

_Ra…. raped… Sakura's been… rap…. raped…. Oh God…. What am I going to do…?_

Sakura's POV

"Sakura! You're here! I thought you were never going to come!"

… _Who is it..? Who's calling…?_

giggles "Well… I'm here!"

_That's me….!_

sweat drop "Hehe… I know…"

"Syao-chan kawaii!"

_Who's Syao-chan?_

blushes "Happy 7th Birthday Sakura…" hands over the present

_I was 7 then…. I don't remember seeing him before… _

"Arigatou! opens the present It's lovely!"

…_.What did he give me? ... Why can't I see anything!_

**(scene change)**

…_. This is my home…. That's me…. And… It's that guy again…._

"Sakura, I… um…. have bad news…."

"What is it?"

"I… I'm going to Hong Kong…."

"….Oh…. Um…. When do you leave…?"

"Tomorrow…"

"Wh… What? You're telling me this now? Wh… What's going on…?"

"I…. I'm sorry… I was tryi…"

"Get out! Go away! GO!" sobs

"Sakura… Ple… Please…. Listen... I…"

"Go… Please… Just go…."

"But Sa…."

"Please! Just go!"

**(scene change)**

_Now… It's my room…._

"Sakura! We have to go… Get up!"

"I'm not going… Leave me alone oni-chan!"

"What do you mean you're not going! But your gaki…"

"I already told you! I'm not going! Stop bugging me!"

…_.Why am I so mad….?_

**(scene change)**

_The airport…. Why don't I remember anything?_

"WAIT!" guy stops and turns around

_That's oni-chan…. and that guy… _

"Sakura, come on! The gaki's waiting…"

"No! NO! sobs Leave me alone!" runs away

_Why am I crying?_

"I'm sorry, Sakura… I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me…. But until then, Happy Birthday… Ying Fa…"

_Who's Ying Fa…? Why am I supposed to forgive him?_

End of POV

Syaoran's POV

_I'm sorry, Sakura…. I was supposed to protect you…. I'm sorry….._

"Hm…. Hmmm… Where am I?"

"Sakura! You're finally awake!"

_Thank God…._

"AHHHH! Who are you!"

_Wh…. What…?_

"Why are you holding my hand! AHHHH! HENTAI!"

_Sh… She doesn't remember me…. _

_Oh Gods….!_

End of POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There! I'm done! Hehe! Review Onegai! Please do! I love to read about what people think! So please!


	15. Who Are You!

Hey guys! Here's chapter 15! Please read and review!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran's POV

_Oh Gods…!_

_She doesn't remember me!_

Syaoran : Sa…Sakura… Don't you know who I am…?

Sakura : No! Now, get your hands off me!

Syaoran : Sakura! It's me! Syaoran!

Sakura : I don't know who you are! Get your hands off me you hentai!

(blacks out)

THUD!

End of POV

Sakura's POV

THUD!

_Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I going to do! I killed him! Wait… I should call a doctor… Yes… Call a doctor…_

Sakura : "HELP!"

_Hey… He looks really, Really familiar… Where have I seen him before?_

Nurse : What's wrong, miss?

Sakura : This guy… Something's wrong… I killed him…

Nurse : Miss… (sweatdrop) He just fainted…

Sakura : Oh…

Fujitaka : Sakura! Thank goodness you're fine!

Touya : You're really troublesome, kaijuu

Sakura : Otou-san! I'm not a kaijuu!

Fujitaka : Stop disturbing your sister, Touya…

Nurse : You must be Kinomoto-sama…

Fujitaka : Yes…

Nurse : Please come with me…

Sakura : Ne, Touya… Who was that man just now… The one with chestnut hair…

Touya : That was… Wait… What did you just say?

Sakura : I asked "Who was that man just now… with chestnut hair…"

Touya : You… Sakura… You don't remember him?

Sakura : Was I supposed to..?

Touya : N... No… You stay here… I have to talk to dad…

Sakura : Yeah… Um… Sure…

Touya : (Walks to the door)

Sakura : Oni-chan! Is there… Is there something wrong with me…?

Touya : No… No there isn't…

Sakura : Oh…

_Wonder why oni-chan was so shocked.. Something is wrong…_

End of POV

-at the reception-

Touya : OTOU-SAN!

Fujitaka : Don't shout in the hospital Touya…

Touya : Sorry… But, Sakura doesn't remember that gaki…

Fujitaka : Oh… But how…?

Touya : I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing…

Fujitaka : TOUYA!

Nurse : Sir, please keep your voices down…

Fujitaka : Sorry…

Kaoru's POV

-Syaoran's ward-

_Why doesn't she remember me…? Why not…?_

Kaoru : Syaoran! SYAORAN!

Syaoran : Oh… Yeah…?

Kaoru : God, Syaoran… Will you pay attention!

Syaoran : Oh… I'm sorry Sakura…

Kaoru : Syaoran! It's me… Kaoru!

Syaoran : Oh, hi… Kaoru…

_Kinomoto Sakura… You WILL pay for this… _

End of POV

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There it is… I hope you liked it… Now… REVIEW ONEGAI!


	16. Is This Supposed To Explain Everything?

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for SOOOO long! I had my exams and I couldn't think of how to continue the story after that… Hehe… Oopsie… Anyway, I hope you'll like my new chapter… So, read and REVIEW ONEGAI!

Syaoran's POV

BAM!

"Ne gaki! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION! You knew what happened don't you! Tell me!"

"Touya-san, please… I already have a headache, there's no need for you to make it any worse"

"KUSO GAKI!"

"Touya! That's enough!"

"Demo, otou-san!"

"I apologise for my son's rude behaviour, Syaoran-san… But… please, if you know what happened, could you please tell me?"

"I do not think that Syaoran-kun is in any condition to exlplain anything that has happened tonight… And although this may sound rude, I deeply hope you could leave to allow him his rest…"

_I'd wondered where she'd gone… _

"I don't need you to answer anything for me, Kaoru-san… Anyway, Fujitaka-san, Touya-san, please meet my fiancée, Kaoru-san…"

"Fi… Fiancee…?"

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru-san…"

"The pleasure's all mine, Fujitaka-san…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIANCEE GAKI!"

_I thought this would happen… I gotta get Kaoru out of here before I tell them anything… And… I need to figure this out about Sakura…_

"Kaoru-san, please return to the hotel and give your father a call and explain to him about what's happened and please assure him that we'll be returning to Japan as soon as possible…"

"But what about you, Syaoran?"

"I'll be able to get back to the hotel by myself… Don't worry… And I would like to speak to you personally if you don't mind Fujitaka-san and also Touya-san…"

"Fine… I'll see you later then Syaoran…"

_I have to get to the bottom of this…_

"Fujitaka-san, Touya-san, please take a seat… I have a piece of news I would like to inform you of…"

_How am I supposed to tell them that I let this happen to Sakura? That I couldn't protect Sakura…?_

"Sakura ran out of the hotel tonight after something happened… And while she was out, she must have been lost… But when she was found, I had received news that… that…"

"That… what? What happened gaki?"

"Touya… Please… Let Syaoran-kun finish…"

"That she had been raped… I deeply regret what has happened and I would like to apologise…"

THUD!

"Touya… Touya…?"

End of POV

Sakura's POV

"Everything seems alright, Kinomoto-san… A little more rest and you'll probably be able to be discharged tomorrow…"

_I wonder how that guy is… But he DOES look familiar… And what was with onii-chan's peculiar behaviour? _

"Ah… I'm sorry… Thank you doctor…"

"It's fine… By the way, I heard that your family is here… I wonder if you could tell me where they are? I need to personally speak to them…"

"I'm not sure… You could probably ask the receptionist… My dad went there to fill up some forms…"

"Thank you… By the way… Can you remember what happened tonight…? About how you ended up here?"

_Huh…? Wait… Why am I here…?_

"Um… No actually…"

"Then its alright… Good night Kinomoto-san…"

"Good night…"

_Now that she mentions it… WHY am I here? What happened? I came for a conference here in the States… And… what happened tonight…?_

End of POV

Touya's POV

_Hn… Who's that…?_

"Anyway Kinomoto-san, it seems your daughter has come down with a slight case of amnesia… She can't seem to remember what has happened tonight…"

_Amnesia…? Sakura-san…?_

"Perhaps that would be for the best… I wouldn't want her to re-live that horrible experience…"

_Experience… Oh yeah… Sakura-san was raped or something…_

"Anyway, thank you doctor… When will she be able to leave?"

"Probably as soon as possible… We wouldn't want to raise any suspicions in her…"

"Yes… Thank you again doctor…"

"My pleasure, Kinomoto-san…"

_Ow… My head…_

"Otou-san…"

"Ah… Touya… You're awake…"

"Hn… We should go see Sakura or something…"

"Yeah… But before that… I wanna explain this to Syaoran-kun…"

"Alright… I'll wait for you in Sakura's room…"

_Demo… Why only the gaki…? Well… she hasn't seen everyone yet… So maybe we don't know…_

End of POV

There! That's the end of chapter 16! Yay! I hoped you guys liked it! So, now its your turn… REVIEW ONEGAI!

chibi-mitsuki


End file.
